Ser o no ser
by Atori-chan
Summary: Sin poder haber superado la rotura con Terry, se encontraba como una estúpida fan que asistía a la obra de Hamlet cuando Terry era el protagonista. Pero temía distraerlo o provocar algo que pusiera de nuevo la vida de Susana en peligro.


**SUMARY: **Sin poder haber superado la rotura con Terry, se encontraba como una estúpida fan que asistía a la obra de _Hamlet_ cuando Terry era el protagonista. Pero temía distraerlo o provocar algo que pusiera de nuevo la vida de Susana en peligro.

**Pareja principal: **Terry x Candy

**Género:**_ Romance y Humor_

**Aviso: **_Contiene spoilers del manga y muerte de un personaje._

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Candy Candy_ no me pertenecen, sino a sus creadoras Kyoko Mizuki y YumikoIgarashi.

* * *

_**SER O NO SER**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

parada ante la puerta cerrada, una mujer atractiva de largos cabellos rubios rizados, se encontraba inquieta e insegura.

Llamar o no llamar. Esa es la cuestión.

De pronto, se percató de cuánto se había obsesionado con la obra de _Hamlet_.

¿Para no hacerlo?

Sin poder haber superado la rotura con Terry, se encontraba como una estúpida fan que asistía a la obra de _Hamlet_ cuando Terry era el protagonista. Las primeras veces, como una inmadura y una cobarde, le pedía a su padre adoptivo Albert o a Archie y a Annie que la acompañasen. Temía que Terry la encontrara entre la muchedumbre y distraerlo, o lo peor de todo, provocar algo que pusiera de nuevo la vida de Susana en peligro.

Suspiró con gran pesar.

Era hora de reconocerlo.

Aunque al principio había podido sobrellevar su rotura, especialmente cuando supo que Albert era en realidad su tío William y su amado príncipe de la colina, el paso del tiempo y el haber compartido tantas cosas junto a Terry, la hizo ver que ella también tenía que haber luchado por su amor, cuando lo tenía ganado. Terry la amaba y ella lo amaba. Había sido Susana la que había usado su invalidez y el suicidio para interponerse y separarlos.

Debía sentirse rabiosa y haberle importado una mierda si se suicidaba o no, era lo que Archie le había dicho en infinidad de ocasiones. Sin embargo, desear la muerte de alguien, era algo que no estaba dentro de su naturaleza y al final, había sido ella misma la que había dejado a Terry, rompiendo no solo su corazón, sino el suyo propio.

Pero con el paso de los años, según los periódicos, la relación entre Terry y Susana había ido prosperando. Mientras que ella se había quedado estancada, contentándose y lamentándose cuando lo veía interpretar _Hamlet_, siendo su cita favorita:

-"Ser o no ser: ésta es la cuestión: si es más noble sufrir el ánimo los tiros y flechazos de la insultante Fortuna, o alzarse en armas contra un mar de agitaciones, y, enfrentándose con ellas, acabarlas: morir, dormir, nada más, y, con un sueño decir que acabamos el sufrimiento del corazón y los mil golpes naturales que son herencia de la carne. Ésa es una consumación piadosamente deseable: morir, dormir; dormir, quizá soñar –su tono comenzó a ser triste-: sí, ahí está el tropiezo, pues tiene que preocuparnos qué sueños podrán llegar en ese sueño de muerto, cuando nos hayamos desenredado de este embrollo mortal."

-"Ésa es la consideración que da tan larga vida a la calamidad –continuaba la voz inconfundible de Terry a sus espaldas. Al girarse ahí se lo encontró, apoyado contra la pared y recitando sus líneas tan perfectamente, a pesar de ser el diálogo más largo de la obra-: pues ¿quién soportaría los latigazos y los insultos del tiempo, el agravio del opresor, la burla del orgulloso, los espasmos del amor despreciado, la tardanza de la justicia, la insolencia de los que mandan, y las patadas que recibe de los indignos el mérito del paciente, si él mismo pudiera extender su documento liberatorio con un simple puñal? –Candy agachó la cabeza. Aquella cita era tan similar a lo que le habían pasado, que por eso era su favorita. Pero en aquel momento, Terry no la interpretaba con la misma angustia que hacía cara al público, sino como si se la estuviera acusando por haberle decepcionado de esa manera, como si el amor que habían construido no hubiera significado nada para ella. El hombre se despegó de la pared y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos, avanzó, pasando por su lado- ¿Quién aguantaría cargas, gruñendo y sudando bajo una vida fatigosa, si no temiera algo después de la muerte, el país sin descubrir, de cuyos confines no vuelve ningún viajero, que desconociera la voluntad, y nos hace soportar los males que tenemos mejor que volar a otros de que no sabemos? –mirándola con sus ojos azules fríos y acusadores, aunque ella no se sentía capaz de encararlo- Así, la conciencia nos hace cobardes a todos, y el colorido natural de la resolución queda debilitado por la pálida cobertura de la preocupación y las empresas de gran profundidad y empujen desvían sus corrientes con esta consideración y pierden el nombre de acción… ¡Cállate ahora!…"

Todo estaba dicho. Ella había perdido su oportunidad hace años y lo había llevado a una vida compasiva y nada agradable. Ahora con la muerte de la inválida Susana, Terry Grandchester había terminado solo y con rumores crueles que lo acusaban de haberla matado al no haberla amado lo suficiente como el prometido que era.

Susana había vuelto a suicidarse, consiguiéndolo en esta ocasión.

Candy ya no tenía derecho a verlo y a animarlo, y mucho menos a amarlo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Lo siento –fue lo único que pudo decir, dispuesta a marcharse.

-Espera un momento, "Señorita Pecosa" -¿Señorita Pecosa? Y antes de que pudiera tiempo para pensar de porqué se había dirigido a ella con ese insulto que había usado cuando eran adolescentes, Terry la había cogido del brazo, arrastrándola al interior de su camerino.

El hombre cerró la puerta, despreocupándose de no poner seguro y sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, tiró a la rubia, de modo que cayera sobre el sofá. Candy solo tuvo unos pocos segundos para pensar porqué lo estaba haciendo, pero en cuanto lo vio dirigirse hacia el perchero y escoger uno de los numerosos trajes que poseía, volvió a encaminarse hasta una Candy que no sabía qué pensar.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer, Terry?

-Debes compensarme –fue lo único que le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Qué comenzara a quitarle esos costosos y delicados vestidos, fue cuando una terrible idea cruzó por su mente. No tardó en resistirse y en gritar pidiendo ayuda. Pero Terry poseía más fuerza que cuando eran jóvenes, y en décimas de segundo, ella ya estaba en ropa interior ante él. Candy, más desesperada que nunca, gritó, chilló, intentó golpearlo, consiguiendo darle en la mejilla, pero él hizo caso omiso del golpe, incluso le devolvió el golpe, aturdiéndola y debilitándola.

Minutos después, Terry se encontraba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, mirando satisfecho el fruto de su trabajo. Había salido herido, pero el resultado lo compensaba.

Candy por su parte se encontraba boquiabierta. Mirándose en el espejo de arriba a abajo, se veía a sí misma con un traje y peluca de hombre que identificaba como el que usaba Terry cuando interpretaba al personaje de Hamlet. Le quedaba algo grande, pero debía reconocer que no estaba nada mal. Incluso, debía admitir que se sentía cómoda con él. Al tener que vivir en la alta sociedad, había tenido que abandonar los sencillos vestidos que usaba para trepar y saltar por los árboles, que ya se había olvidado lo que era llevar ropa sencilla y corriente.

Pero…

-¿Por qué me has vestido así?

-Ya te dije antes que tenías que compensarme, Tarzán Pecosa –seguía él burlándose como en los viejos tiempos-. Han sido muchos años los que me has dejado abandonado. Y como te sabes el guión de memoria, esta noche, Hamlet, príncipe de Dinamarca será interpretado por Candy White Andrew –estaba de broma, ¿no?-. Ya me imagino las caras de Albert y Archie al verte así –decía entre risas.

-¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer algo que no sé!

-Solo tienes que interpretar tu papel como bien sabes –le dijo él con coquetería, levantándose y acercándose peligrosamente hacia ella-. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando mis compañeros me comentaban que siempre venía a vernos una muchacha de la alta sociedad, hermosa de largos rizos rubios, ojos azules y pecosa. Inmediatamente supe que se trataba de ti, Candy. Y ver cómo me miras, recitando por lo bajo lo que yo digo –decía entre susurros, para luego cogerle del mentón-. ¡Realmente da miedo, Tarzán Pecosa! –riéndose de su propio chiste.

Candy se sintió abochornada no solo por haber sido pillada in fraganti, sino por las palabras de Terry. Que la tratase de esa forma, era como si volviera aquel Terry rebelde que hacía lo que le daba la gana.

-Desconocía que tenía semejante admiradora, que me pone nervioso al actuar –dándole un matiz falso en sus palabras-. ¿No era más fácil venir a mi camerino y decir que aún sigues enamorada de mí, en vez de esconderte tras la muchedumbre?

-¡¿Te crees que es tan fácil?! –contestándole enojada- ¡¿Has olvidado que si nos separamos fue para que estuvieras con Susana?! ¡¿Crees que es sencillo, ahora que está muerta, volver a empezar?!

-Pero si eres tú la que quiere que volvamos a estar juntos, Tarzán Pecosa –cogiéndola por la cintura sin previo aviso.

-¡Terry! ¡Susana ha muerto hace unas semanas! ¡Dicen que se ha suicidado porque habías dejado de amarla!

-Y así es –confesó fríamente-. Por mucho tiempo que pasase y por mucho que me esforzara, jamás podría amarla. Es a ti la única a quién quiero.

Y aunque aquellas palabras la hacían feliz, no era correcto comenzar una relación, tras la reciente muerte prometida de Terry. Eso perjudicaría gravemente la reputación de Grandchester. La de ella, no le importaba.

-¡No podemos! ¡La prensa te culpará y te criticarán!

-Me importa una mierda –sujetándola firmemente y acercándose hacia ella-. Más sucio fue lo que hizo ella al chantajearme con su suicidio para que nos separáramos.

-Pero…

Sin embargo, no hubo más "peros". Terry la había callado con un beso. Un beso tan ansiado para él y para ella también. Pero, tenía que apartarse de él, rechazarlo con su típica bofetada, sin embargo, la tentación de volver a disfrutar de su amor sin terceros, podía más. lo había echado tanto de menos.

Sin poder evitarlo, correspondió a su beso y rodeó su cuello, sintiendo sobre las yemas de sus dedos la suavidad de sus hebras castañas. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos!

-Señor Grandchester, el reparto para hoy –decía una de las chicas que estaba detrás del escenario, pero al ver semejante escena, se sintió abochornada- Oh dios mío, lo siento muchísimo –decía la chica, saliendo precipitadamente de la habitación.

Candy no tardó en separarse de Terry, temiéndose ya cómo correría el rumor contra el hombre. Pero lo que escuchó, la dejó de una pieza.

-¡Chicas! ¡Chicas! ¡Terry Grandchester es gay!

¿Gay?

La rubia miró al supuesto gay, quién seguía manteniendo su sonrisa, como si aquello estuviese dentro de algún plan maestro que había creado.

Luego al verse en el espejo, se percató que aún iba vestida con el traje y peluca de hombre, entendiendo la confusión de la pobre chica.

-¿Acaso pensabas que iniciaría una relación contigo, sabiendo el escándalo que podría causar a Albert y a los Andrew?

¡Un momento!

Entonces, ¿lo de vestirla de hombre era para…?

-Sé que tendría que esperar unos cuantos años para poder salir libremente contigo, pero soy un hombre incapaz de mantener sus instintos. Así que vete pensando un nombre masculino y en la vida de hombre gay que te esperará conmigo, Candy White Grandchester.

¡Maldito Terry!

Perjuraba la chica.

-Después de todo, fue idea de Albert.

Escuchar quién había tenido la maravillosa idea, hizo que Candy se quedara blanca, pudiendo solo articular.

-Ser o no ser, esa es la cuestión.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Cinco de los diecinueve fics publicados en este día tan especial para mí. Cumplo diez años en esta página, y quería celebrarlo publicando oneshoots de mis parejas platino favoritas.

Sin embargo, este es mi primer fic de _Candy Candy_. Una de mis cuantas versiones del final, donde Candy se queda con Terry.

El extracto que interpreta Candy y posteriormente Terry pertenece originalmente a la obra de _Hamlet_ de Shakespeare.

Espero que os haya gustado. De ser así, apareceré más a menudo por este fandom, ofreciendo más historias, y de las que estoy especializada, las largas con mucho enredo, sobre Terry y Candy.

Muchos besos y saludos a todos.

'Atori'


End file.
